


没有团辅就用身体来弥补

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 骑战僧机召白学×侍8psm9k字纯肉
Kudos: 16





	没有团辅就用身体来弥补

武士觉得自己一定是疯了才会顺从他们。  
此时他的双腿被抬起，后背与冰冷的墙壁摩擦，整个人半悬空着被面前的机工狠狠操弄。敏感处被一下一下用力顶撞，但他已经嗓子哑到半个音节都发不出来，只有身子还跟着抽插的频率抖动着。阴茎根部被机工的小腹压住无法挺立，这样的压迫使他很不是滋味。他脸上满是泪痕，眼神迷离地看看大汗淋漓的机工，又看看围在他俩周围的其他人，嘴角稍微动了动。  
然而没有人注意到他的小动作，在七个前辈眼中他浑身赤裸被狠狠压榨的样子只能激起更强烈的性欲。那恍惚的眼神就像可怜的小动物一样，众人只想将他疯狂地按住猛操一顿。  
武士知道自己已经沦为任人宰割的猎物，默默忍受机工对自己的所作所为。他不知道这样的折磨还要持续多久，现在的自己体会不到任何快感，后穴的酸疼和肿胀已然浇灭一切欲望。机工的阴茎在他体内胀大得厉害，肠壁被挤压地生疼。胸前的双乳也红肿不堪，即使机工用柔软的舌头舔舐也感觉不到舒服。可是对于这种疼痛武士没有力气回应，就连机工撬开他的嘴与他舌吻也无动于衷。  
见武士没有反应，机工不满地掐了一下武士的腰部，然而武士的身体仅仅颤抖了一下，呆滞的神情并未变化。最后机工草草地在武士体内射精，没爽够的情绪让他再次愤怒：“嘁，都怪你们把他玩坏了，这家伙现在跟个木桩一样。”  
“抱歉抱歉，虽然和我做的时候他还挺听话的，”战士摊摊手表示歉意，“是机工你太猛了，他有点受不了吧。”  
“哪能全怪我们，你自己的前戏不也做得太夸张了吗？”召唤指了指被机工丢在一边的金属棒，“对待新人用这种方式可真有你的。”  
武士被放到地上，机工从他体内退出的时候一点都不温柔，差点把肠壁也带出来。武士的阴茎被这动作弄得弹了几下，小孔流出一点稀薄的精液后就软了下去。  
“你看，他这不是有反应嘛。”战士指向武士的下身。  
“随你怎么说，我也算爽过了，接下来轮到谁来着？”机工还是没尽兴，踹了一下武士的大腿发泄发泄。  
武士呆呆地望着天花板，这是他第二次感到无助和孤独，似乎只有天花板上吊灯的那点光亮能给他一丝温暖。刚刚那下被机工操射的感觉十分混沌，他说不上是好是坏，只是惊讶于自己竟然还能射出东西。他听到边上他们在讨论些什么，但是他连转头看的力气也没有。他现在浑身无力，大脑运转也变得迟钝，一瞬间他甚至觉得自己要死在这里。浑身上下除了酸痛还是酸痛，他累得无法动弹，渐渐闭上双眼陷入昏睡。

—————————————————————

造成这一结果的原因简单得很，就是固定队的另外七人觉得武士一贪输出二没团辅，除了自嗨以外并没有对整个团队带来多少贡献，所以决定把武士开除。自然，武士加入这个队伍没多久，短时间内和众人的磨合不够深，对于其他人彼此间默契的配合很难追上。但是他觉得自己也十分努力，尽量提高输出，所以打算给自己争取一下。  
“请留下我！”武士站在众人面前诚恳地弯腰，“我会不停努力，让自己的输出打得更高，不拖前辈们的后腿。我会积极配合前辈们的节奏，尽量不犯错，请再给我一次机会！”  
“可是啊武士，你最近犯错的频率实在太高了，就算我们同意奶妈们也不同意，”战士打断了武士的话，“再怎么说这是我们所有人商量的结论，你还是再磨练磨练，会有队伍收你的。”  
“请前辈们再考虑考虑！”武士又一次鞠躬。  
“行了行了，你也别一直鞠躬了，关于缺了的这块团辅你有什么办法补回来吗？有的话我们可以再考虑一下。”武僧看后辈如此诚恳也有点不忍心，但是队伍的需求永远第一，他得照顾多数人的情绪。  
“这个，我……”确实，武士再怎么爆发也弥补不了七个人的输出，他也能理解前辈们追求更高输出的心情，这样想来自己确实没有在队伍里待下去的理由了，他难过地低下头开始自责。  
“你这么想留下来，那至少得证明一下决心吧？”骑士也看不得武士低头，奈何其他人态度坚决只能给武士一些指引，“战场上没法辅助我们，战场外总可以吧？”  
“这个我可以做到，”武士瞅见一丝希望，立马抓住机会，“我可以帮前辈们打理杂物，洗衣服拖地做饭这些日常家务我都会做，还有……还有修理装备，跑腿之类的，前辈们要我做什么都行！”  
“停停停，日常起居这些小事我们自己来就好。”机工听到武士一连串拿手项目连忙打住，生怕他把带孩子溜宠物喂养陆行鸟也说出来。  
“不如，你用身体来证明一下？”旁观已久的召唤突然打了个响指，“用身体好好服侍我们，就当是辅助了。”  
“哎？要怎么做？”武士头一回听说还有这种方法。  
“召唤你还是别逗他了，这孩子一看就单纯得很。”学者推了推眼镜，他清楚召唤脑子里在想什么肮脏的东西。  
“等下，我倒觉得召唤的提议不错，给武士一次证明的机会不过分，”战士饶有兴致地打量着武士，“准确地说大家都抱有同样的想法吧？”  
没有人反对，看来大家都默认了，召唤的嘴角扬起意味深长的微笑：“那么问题来了，谁第一个上呢？”

武士在前辈们的要求下脱光衣服坐到地上，一脸茫然地看着前辈们在剪刀石头布。  
一番比试后骑士第一个朝他走来，居高临下地看着他。固定队里他最尊敬的就是骑士，作为队长和主T带领整个队伍攻克难关，遇到繁琐机制时也会给近战成员提供最好的攻击场地。危难关头骑士会放出武装戍卫保护所有人，那时武士站在骑士背后，觉得只要有他宽厚的肩膀一切都不是问题。  
回忆结束，武士抬头看着骑士松开了衣领的扣子，蹲下来与自己平视，宽大的手盖在自己的头顶，带着安抚意味地揉揉自己的头发。“别害怕，我会小心的。”  
还没等武士反应过来，整个人一下被骑士紧紧抱在怀里。骑士的头枕在武士肩上，一只手轻拍武士的后背，另一只手探到武士的臀缝，手指碰到了武士的后穴，激得武士本能夹紧了屁股。  
“骑士前辈，你要做什么？”武士本想推开骑士，却被他抱得更紧。突然间他的后穴被骑士的手指撑开捅进，肠壁也被其指尖轻轻刮蹭。没有经过润滑的后穴里强烈的异物感使得武士不停后退，但是身体被骑士禁锢着，他只好拼命挣扎摇头，双手乱抓骑士的衣服，屁股不停扭动想把异物从体内弄出来。  
“嗯？你是第一次吗？”骑士没想到才放进一根手指武士就有如此反应。  
“什么第一次？”武士错愕地看着骑士。  
“怎么，这里竟然还有处男吗？”召唤打趣地笑道。  
“就让前辈们好好给你上一课吧。”战士说着解开了自己的腰带。  
武士本想问其他前辈究竟是怎么回事，没想到他们纷纷靠近自己，不怀好意地抚摸自己的脑袋和肩膀。武士被众人围在中间，不祥的预感使他绷直了身子，下意识地激发出警惕心来。  
“乖，听话。”骑士心想这孩子第一次就要受到众人的调教会不会太过分了点，手上的动作也放慢了些。他不停安慰紧张的武士放松身体，手指在武士体内一点点推进。看武士差不多适应了，骑士又增加一根手指，继续刚才缓和推进的动作。  
就在武士以为容纳进两根手指就是极限的时候，骑士的手指从他体内退出，突然把握住他的阴茎开始撸动。他听到骑士在他耳边说出句“这么快就有感觉了”，才意识到自己已经有勃起的迹象。头一回被他人握住阴茎，武士整个人都僵住了。他直勾勾地盯着骑士用掌心包住自己阴茎头部来回按揉，手指在柱身纹路上推捻，心跳都快停止了。武士没想到会被自己最尊敬的人爱抚，视觉和身体迎来过大的冲击，意志力趋近于零，没过多久就缴械在骑士手中。  
“对、对不起，我……”武士看到骑士的手中全是自己糟糕的精液，瞬间涨红了脸，支支吾吾想要道歉。  
“还真是敏感啊武士，”战士重重地拍了下武士的后背，随机把他的头转过来，“既然你说什么都会，那就先帮我解决一下吧？”  
武士尚未从高潮的余味中回过神来，战士已经掏出自己硬邦邦的阴茎贴在武士嘴边蹭了进去。武士顿时瞪大双眼，嘴巴里被巨物充填让他说不出话来。他不知道该如何用嘴取悦战士，舌头硬是卡得无法伸缩，牙关只能小幅度张合。武士无法控制自己的牙齿啃咬战士阴茎的表面，就看见战士一脸嫌弃地注视自己。毫无经验的他被战士吓得不行，生硬地前后晃动脑袋做出吞吐的动作，拼命张大嘴巴给舌头腾出空间，再用舌尖舔过战士的柱身。  
“战士你怎么不按说好的顺序来？”  
“太狡猾了！”  
召唤和学者看战士抢先一步很是不满，他们俩站到武士两侧，抓住武士的手让他同时给二人手淫。武士的注意力移到二人身上，握住他们的阴茎，但是他本身也没手淫过几次，完全掌握不好技巧和力度，只会机械性地上下套弄，连顶端和囊袋都不知道要去照顾。可是召唤和学者被武士乖巧的模样搞得兴奋不已，即便武士的手法根本没能带来多少快感，二人还是摸摸武士的脑袋以示褒奖。  
“唔！？”武士的身体突然被骑士抬起，毫无防备的后穴插进来一根巨物，远超过之前两根手指的大小，把肠壁完全撑开。他用余光瞥见骑士粗大的阴茎根部与自己的下身相撞，上面还带有他射出的精液。  
骑士就着武士的精液当润滑剂，抓住武士的腰部上下摆动，让自己的阴茎可以更好地深入武士体内。武士柔软的肠壁紧紧包裹住骑士的阴茎，让他不禁沉醉在抽动的兴奋中。一想到这个天真的孩子的第一次被自己拿下，骑士的阴茎立马兴奋地胀大一圈。  
“唔！”武士感到体内的某个地方被扫过时带来强烈的酥麻感，整个人哆嗦一下，嘴里和手里的动作也停了下来。  
“不许分心！”战士不爽地给了武士一巴掌，方才召唤和学者靠近的时候武士就再也没有认真给自己口交，这会儿骑士也来争抢，战士更是来气。他用力挺进，阴茎一口气抵在武士的喉部深处开始抽送，掐住武士的下巴强迫他把注意力放在自己这边。  
武士的侧脸被扇得发红，奈何战士手上的力道太重，只能忍着疼痛压抑住干呕的想法继续用唇舌讨好战士。战士的囊袋打在他的嘴巴四周，拍击声不时传入他的耳朵。同时他也害怕召唤和学者对他动武，手上的动作也逐渐加快。召唤和学者的手分别覆盖在武士手上，带领他从根部到顶部有节奏地撸动。  
武士现在上边要同时服侍三个人，身下还在被骑士不停顶撞着敏感点，原本发软的阴茎又抬起来开始充血发硬。骑士粗大的阴茎在他体内慢慢胀大，强劲有力的顶撞让他爽得神魂颠倒。不知何时骑士的手再次包住武士的阴茎，手指一下一下扣着小孔，武士觉得自己又要迎来高潮。前后的快感犹如层层巨浪冲刷他理智的最后一道防线，很快他的身子就不受控制地痉挛，双腿紧绷，精液从小孔喷射出来溅到骑士的小腹。  
“呼，你这家伙真是听话得要命啊！” 战士在武士的服侍下也快要释放，猛一下子加快抽送频率，尽数射在武士口中，“全部给我吞下去，一滴不漏。”  
“咳、咳！”武士被呛得流出眼泪，他屏住呼吸吞下带有浓重腥味的精液，嘴角残存的部分顺着下巴滴在自己身上。另一边召唤和学者也陆续射精，粘稠的精液沾满了武士的双手。  
“啊！——”武士的腰部一被骑士狠狠捏住，喊疼的音节才发出一半，肠壁瞬间一股温热的液体充斥。他的身体被骑士死死抱住，过了许久才看到对方一脸满足地离开自己的身体，退出的那一刻已经塌下去的阴茎似乎又有了挺立的趋势。他无法理解自己的身体为什么会变成这样，明明是男子汉却被前辈们搞得十分敏感。  
  
“下一个轮到你了，武僧。”  
“……啊？好。”武僧这才听到骑士在叫他。他一开始并不是非常乐意参与进来，同为近战职业他打心里把武士当弟弟一样看待，有空也会教武士一些近战的攻击心得，要对自己的弟弟做这种有悖道德的事他无法接受。但是他看着武士裸露身子，被骑士他们玩弄时的撩人姿态迷惑得不行，下身早就起了反应。  
他来到武士跟前蹲下，细细端详着面前泛起红晕的人。武士锻炼得恰到好处的身体被白色的精液染上显得尤为色情，意犹未尽的眼神仿佛是在给自己发出邀请。武僧顿时失了魂一般捧起武士的脸蛋亲了上去，不顾对方嘴里还残留他人的精液，疯狂地与武士交缠吮吸，引来周围人一阵欢呼。  
“可以呀武僧，原来你也好这口啊。”战士激动地锤了下武僧的肩膀。  
“别那么心急嘛，有的是时间给你享用，”召唤看着武僧犹如饿狼般朝武士扑过去，心中更是欢喜地不行，“小心点，可别把人给吃掉咯。”  
武士的耳朵已经听不见他人的玩闹，只剩下唾液与舌头交融拍击的清脆声。他没想到武僧会如此疯狂，而激烈的热吻竟然让自己摇摆的情欲旺盛起来，双手也不自觉地搭上武僧的双肩。他从未与人接吻，第一次更不知道如何换气，武僧气势逼人的深吻让他快要窒息，然而这份深吻过于勾人，他已然沉迷其中不想离开。  
周围的人见武士和武僧二人交缠地彼此不分也不甘示弱，他们在武士身边围成一圈，一边抚摸武士的身体一边对着武士自慰。  
这边武僧用吻把武士制服住，趁其不备将自己快到忍耐到极限的阴茎送进武士的后穴里，全根没入后就开始大力抽插。方才目睹武士被人操弄的时候武僧就很想脱下裤子，奈何他心里“兄弟”的概念仍挥之不去，硬是拼命深呼吸遏制住想要发泄的想法。与武士接吻前他还告诫自己不能做“乱伦”的事，但他最终还是败给欲望，背德感的强烈冲击更是让他恨不得把武士变成自己的玩物。  
沉迷于深吻中的武士意识到体内又有巨物插入，还未来得及出声就被武僧压制。后穴再次被侵入使他的阴茎完全抬头，射过几次的小孔也涌出几滴清液。他感到武僧的阴茎贪婪地碾压自己的肠壁，但就是差一点到达自己的敏感点，难耐地抓着武僧的肩膀。  
果然，武僧明白武士的意思，稍微调整了姿势把阴茎送得更深，引来怀里的人阵阵颤动。武士的肠壁比他想象的还要柔软，跟随抽插的频率快速收缩，自己的阴茎也被劳劳吸附。昔日跟在自己身后学习的家伙正在因自己的抽插一阵阵颤动身体，说着敬语的小嘴被自己的舌头撬入扫荡，一想到这些武僧的阴茎仿佛又大了一些，向前冲撞的速度也越来越快。他就要忍耐不住，一心只想把用精液灌满武士的后穴。   
武僧感受到腹部有些许液体沾上，明白武士已经被自己操射了，脑内最后一根弦彻底崩断。尖牙刺破武士的舌头，血腥味充斥他的口腔，精液也持续不断射进武士的后穴里。他用舌头舔掉武士口中流出的鲜血，混合着武士的唾液一并吞下。他放开被榨取得一干二净的武士，手指抹了抹嘴角露出笑容：“真美味啊，武士。”  
  
结束深深一吻的武士大口喘气着，连续射精后的他已经无比疲惫，必须靠双手支撑才能勉强维持上半身不贴到地上。这次高潮后他的大脑更加混乱，连本能的思考也逐渐停滞。周围的人相继射精后精液喷射到武士身上，现在他整个人都被沾上白色，看上去令人垂涎欲滴。  
“怎么样，满足了吗？”战士走到武士身后抬起他的臀部，看到他的后穴里白色的精液不断向外流，“小穴还收缩个不停呢，看来是想再多吃几根。”  
武士没搞懂战士这句话的意思就被战士摁住后背，以跪着的姿势将下身暴露在对方面前。战士的阴茎插入武士的后穴，没有任何前戏直接抽动起来。和骑士以及武僧二人带着些许温柔不同，战士狂野的个性使他在性事上也简单粗暴，过大的尺寸和生猛的力道带给武士的是无法适应的难受，武士不停地往前想要逃跑，却被战士死死拽住手臂拉回来继续操弄。疼痛大过快感刺激地武士流下泪水，连连哀求战士住手。  
战士哪听得进去？他从武士进队的第一天就迷上了这个比自己矮一截的后辈，武士在训练场上挥洒汗水的模样勾得他心中小鹿乱撞。他知道自己馋武士的身子，所以在武士被其他人玩弄的时候自己会生气会嫉妒。如今他终于能够插入武士，对方紧致温暖的后穴比从前用过的任何一种玩具都带劲，他想把自认识武士以来的所有臆想都发泄在这勾人的甬道里。“真是个乖孩子”，战士一边顶撞一边拍打武士富有弹性的臀部。  
“求……求你了，不要……我快不行——唔？！”武士的求饶还没说完，嘴巴突然被另一个巨物肚堵住。  
“刚刚战士教你怎么做了吧，让我考核一下你有没有学进去。”白魔不知何时靠近武士，扳着他的脑袋面向自己让他口交。白魔对武士没多少非分之想，奈何这些人搞得整间屋子都弥漫着情欲的味道，他被煽动地逐渐失去理智，所以被学者和召唤怂恿下来到武士跟前，反正只是让他口交勉强能够接受。  
武士想到之前战士说自己经常犯错，这会儿白魔脸色很差，他就怕以后战斗时白魔都不给他回血，赶紧伸手揉捻白魔的囊袋讨他欢心，舌尖也乖乖地从根部开始服侍。武士把心思从与战士交合的身后移到面前，舌头舔过白魔的柱身，牙齿轻轻啃咬顶端，然后把整个顶端含入口中，舌面来回碾压小孔。武士稍微停顿，刚刚战士给他的那一巴掌让他有些胆怯，在看到白魔满意地抚摸自己后才继续口中的动作。白魔的尺寸比战士小一些，这对武士而言轻松不少，嘴里阳物在他的照顾下慢慢变粗变硬，武士甚至能感觉到有些许液体流入自己口腔。  
“又分心了啊，武士，”战士见武士百般讨好白魔而不回应自己心生嫉妒，重重打了下武士的臀部并猛地一顶，“好好搞清楚到底是谁让你能爽起来。”  
“唔！”战士突然用力使得武士的身子前倾，喉部直接抵上白魔的阴茎顶端，疼得武士眉毛紧皱。一下子适应不来深喉，他不得不调整姿势让自己好受一点，然而战士趁机扣住他的大腿，在他的肠壁里冲撞到更深的地方。无法逃避的剧烈疼痛直击大脑，武士的注意力根本不能集中，嘴巴的动作也迟缓了。  
“才表扬你一会儿就得意忘形了？”白魔见武士不再讨好自己，干脆捏住他的脸颊主动在他嘴里抽送，弄得武士呜咽挣扎。  
武士两眼湿润地看着白魔，然而白魔并没有松手。身上身下的多重刺激让他失去反抗的能力，只能任由白魔和战士胡来。他的身体仿佛要淹没于疼痛之中。他向其他人投出求救的目光，却看到前辈们又在对着自己自慰，饥渴的眼神像是要把自己生吞活剥。武士感到心灰意冷，自己如同玩具一般没有半点尊严，还不停受折磨，跌落低谷的心境加上身体各处的痛苦，他委屈地哭了。  
不一会儿白魔和战士先后释放，战士更是一边亲吻武士的后背一边依依不舍地拔出。武士的嘴脸和后穴淌着精液，自己的阴茎半硬着无人搭理。这趟性事充斥着粗暴，即使一开始他还有些情欲浮现的兆头，但钻心的疼痛很快侵蚀神经，不争气的阴茎就这样以一种硬了一半的状态可怜地立着。武士虚弱地看着自己的小兄弟，却连伸手触碰的力气都没有。  
前辈们似乎没有要过来的迹象，武士想着，这场闹剧也差不多到头了吧。他放任自己的上半身向后倒下，身体与硬邦邦的地板紧贴，有气无力地盯着天花板上的吊灯。浑身上下黏糊糊的让他十分难受，他很想回去冲个澡，然后睡到昏天地暗。他的脑海里闪过无数个画面，来到这个队伍以后前辈们是如何鼓励安慰自己，众人一起练习一起战斗的那些瞬间，全都被今天这场“猛兽猎食”般的闹剧毁得一干二净。更让他难以理喻的是，自己的身体竟然会跟着起反应，根本不受控制。  
就在武士胡思乱想的时候，沉默已久的机工走了过来，口袋微微鼓起似乎藏着什么。武士看着他在自己身边蹲下，揉揉自己的脑袋，然后抚上自己半硬的阴茎。  
“很痛苦吧？”机工按摩武士的柱身，一点没有之前其他人上来就直奔主题的意思，似乎打算从温柔的前戏入手。  
武士轻轻点头，虽然他还不清楚机工究竟想要做什么，但机工按摩的手法的确令武士不那么难受。他听到机工一边说着“我来帮帮你”，一边在口袋里翻找些什么。然而接下来发生的一幕彻底出乎武士的预料：只见机工的一只手握住武士的柱身与顶端相连的部分，另一只手从口袋里掏出一根细长的金属棒，对准小孔塞了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊——”冰凉的金属棒钻入尿道，武士尖叫着不停扭动身子想将其弄出体内，反而被金属棒刺激地更加厉害。他能感受到自己的尿道被撑开被捅到深处，强烈的疼痛和异样的快感同时朝他袭来。武士看着机工手中的金属棒在他的阴茎小孔里上下搅动，觉得自己的身体都要被玩坏了。  
“对不起，我错了，对不起……求……求你停下……快停下！”武士带着哭腔向机工求饶，然而机工并不打算停手。武士的阴茎在金属棒的调教下已经彻底硬挺，机工指尖稍微一碰武士的身体就振动一下。他感到阴茎又痛又胀，下腹也热得不行，似乎有什么东西就要喷涌而出，“想射……想射……”  
这场闹剧的开始机工就沉默地待在一边，目睹武士被骑士他们玩弄的时候内心就浮现出一个邪恶的想法。如此敏感的武士如果被狠狠调教会是什么样子？于是他偷偷回到自己的卧室找到了金属棒，等众人差不多享用完毕后才上前。  
机工的手掌紧紧握住武士的柱身，掌握了绝对领导权的他用命令的口气对待武士：“说，你会一直用身体服侍我们。”  
“我会……会服侍…前辈们，”身下的刺激远超过武士的承受范围，他已经分不清究竟是疼还是爽更胜一筹，头脑混乱地快要爆炸。他连忙用手背遮住双眼，然而脑海里清晰地印着身下的画面，他感到崩溃，哀求的声音也断断续续，“求你放过我……我知道错了……”  
“怎么，很想射吗？”机工恶趣味地捏了下武士的囊袋和阴茎根部，看到武士听话地弓起身子。  
“想……想射，求你，让我射，让我——啊啊啊啊！”武士求饶的话才说到一半，机工突然把金属棒从小孔抽出，武士几乎是哭喊着射出积压已久的精液，阴茎也随其颤抖。  
“不错嘛，这副身体已经被调教地这么敏感了，”机工把金属棒丢到一边，手指擦过武士的柱身，蹭了些精液送到武士嘴边，“来，张嘴，好好尝尝自己的味道。”  
武士还没张口迎合机工，身体突然不受控制地抽搐起来，下身又射出一股股混杂白浊的清液，弄湿了身下的地面。他虚弱地看着机工露出惊讶的表情，听到他说“竟然到失禁的地步了”，才隐约察觉到自己刚刚做了什么。他本能地想要遮掩，却发现怎么也使不上劲，身体犹如僵化一般。  
众人看到武士被玩到失禁更加来劲：  
“哟，武士，看来刚刚还没满足啊。”  
“原来你这么淫荡。”  
“乖，哥哥们会好好疼爱你的。”  
面对武士众人的嬉笑武士无力反驳，因为很快他就被机工从地上抱起来往墙边退缩，后背重重撞上墙壁，在大家的起哄下双腿被强行分开，一边与机工接吻一边承受来自机工的猛烈撞击。他听到机工在他耳边用低沉的声音说道：“睁大眼睛给我好好记住，我是怎么让你欲仙欲死的。

—————————————————————

武士大汗淋漓地看着地上的魔物，紧握刀柄的手还在颤抖着。千钧一发之际他冒着危险将敌人打倒，现在回想起来还有些后怕。  
“干得漂亮，武士！”战士拍了下武士的肩膀，“多亏了你我们才能得救。”  
“不错，看来你已经掌握了近战的要领，值得表扬。”武僧也对武士的举动表示肯定。  
被前辈们连连表扬还是头一次，武士有些惊慌失措，一时间不知该回应什么。不过他似乎感受到前辈们将他留在固定队的意思了，心里开始窃喜。  
“走吧武士，我们去庆祝一下？”召唤站在出口朝武士挥挥手。  
武士兴奋地跑过去与召唤汇合，问他打算怎么庆祝。只见召唤嘴角上扬，双手附上武士的胸膛，不怀好意地在武士的双乳周围揉搓。  
“召唤前辈？”  
“武士，让前辈们爽一把如何？”召唤用力撕开武士的上衣，摸着武士结实的胸膛爱不释手，“这么棒的肉体当然要大家一起享用啦。”  
“等等！前辈住手啊！”被扯掉上衣的武士抓住召唤的手臂想要甩开，裤子又被身后赶上来的战士扒下来，随后已半跪的姿势将隐私处暴露在外。  
武士捂着脸，不想让其他人看到自己害羞的样子。他感到众人的视线在自己身下游走，他不由得缩紧了身子。很快地前辈们纷纷靠近，伸手在武士身上摸索，后背臀部大腿连同阴茎都被他们的手掌经过。  
“屁股翘得这么高，是在邀请我们快点进去吗？”  
“这么快就欲求不满了？真是色情啊。”  
“那就让你先痛快痛快！”  
武士的臀部被他们掰开，后穴已经因为害怕开始收缩。他听到身后传来一点动静，刚想回头看个究竟，后穴突然被硬物插入，肠壁瞬间撑开带来的疼痛直接让他失声尖叫。  
“怎么样，你和你的刀相性不错嘛。”  
“不要！快拔出来啊！”武士的眼泪都被逼出来，他做梦都不敢想象自己的爱刀竟然会被当作性玩具，甚至施虐的对象还是自己。  
“不要？你的后穴可不是这么说的，它吃得可紧了。”  
别说了，求求你们不要说下去了，武士张嘴想要求饶，喉咙却被掐住一般发不出半点音节，身后的众人继续疯狂玩弄他的身体。武士看到身下的地板逐渐消失，变成黑色的漩涡，自己一点点陷入漩涡中。  
救命！谁来救救我！武士绝望地哭喊着。然而没有人伸出援手，前辈们看笑话一样看着武士的身体被漩涡一点点吞噬，最后彻底消失在漩涡中。

武士从梦中惊醒，刚才的那些场景真实到不可理喻。他受到惊吓心跳得飞快，额头也直冒冷汗。他看了看周围，熟悉的屋子熟悉的人影，原来自己只是被玩弄到晕过去而已。  
“你终于醒啦，我还以为你快不行了。”召唤的头蹭着武士的下巴，舔舐着武士的喉结。  
“既然人没事那我们就继续咯？”学者贴在武士的后劲，温热的吐息打在武士耳边。  
武士这才发现自己整个人悬空地被召唤和学者两个人夹在中间，双腿架在二人的手臂上，后穴里硬生生塞进他们的阴茎。召唤和学者见武士回过神来，十分默契地一起挺进，武士的下身瞬间传来一阵阵刺骨的疼痛。  
“好疼！快停下！”武士感觉自己的后穴被撑到极限，马上就要撕裂了，那么点大的地方怎么能容下两根阴茎。他疼得咬牙切齿，悬空的状态让他更加恐惧，只能用力抱住面前的召唤。他的手指紧紧扣住召唤的后背，留下红色的爪印。  
“你这不是挺舒服的吗？”召唤见武士如此乖巧地依附自己十分满足。  
“救命……救我……”武士发出微弱的求救。  
“你觉得有人理你吗？”学者用力拍了下武士的臀部。  
的确，那群还对着自己不停自慰的人根本不会放过自己，他们只是一群禽兽，而自己也不过是他们的泄愤工具罢了。武士不再哀求，认命般闭上了双眼。  
召唤和学者抓住武士的腰部将他提起再顺势放下，以便二人的阴茎能更好地深入。武士则被身体的惯性驱使地上下晃动，体内的两根阴茎每一次都会捅到更深的地方，刺激地他连哭喊的声音都变得支离破碎。  
召唤抬起头，伸出舌头撬开武士的牙齿，舌尖在武士的牙齿表面扫过，而后与武士的舌头交缠。武士的大脑跟不上召唤的节奏，单方面地被召唤侵略，唾液顺着嘴角流了下来。待召唤离开，武士连喘息的空挡都没有，脸又被学者掰过来与他深吻。学者和召唤一样用带有攻击性的方式横扫武士的口腔，弄得武士因缺氧涨红了脸。武士的泪水止不住落下，然而学者却非常享受主导地位一点放过他的意思都没有。  
“哈啊——”最后学者总算品尝完毕松开武士的嘴，二人的舌尖还连着银丝。召唤趁机啃咬武士的耳廓，湿润的舌头在周围打转。武士身下被狠狠捅撞，口腔又被轮番侵略，整个人处在崩溃的临界线，再这样下去他怕自己会变傻。  
武士感到肠壁突然变得特别湿润，两个阴茎在里面的运动也更加流畅，纵使他的肠壁依然被捅地巨疼。他不知道是不是召唤或者学者在他体内射精，亦或是自己的肠壁被他们刮破出血，反正他的身下肯定早就混乱不堪了。  
要被玩坏了，被一直尊敬的前辈们彻底变成玩具了。武士的眼神渐渐失去焦点，就连召唤吸吮他的双乳也没有任何反应。他已经完全失去思考能力。  
武士感觉自己的眼皮越来越重，四肢也快变得不再是自己。失去意识前的最后一刻，他仿佛听到召唤在他耳边说出“多谢款待。”

武士在召唤和学者的怀里晕厥过去，等二人先后释放才被放到地上。  
他的身上满是被众人爱抚过的痕迹，胸前的双乳红肿不堪，后穴处白色的精液混杂着红色的血液缓缓流出，数不清射过多少次的阴茎也已经耷拉下去。其他人纷纷结束自慰，精液一股股射在武士的身上，武士的肉体到处都是白花花的颜色。  
“大功告成。”召唤从角落翻出一早就藏匿的摄像机。  
“喂，小声点，别被武士发现了。”白魔看到骑士大摇大摆拿着摄像机赶紧制止。  
“不用担心，这孩子早就晕得不省人事了。”  
“都录下来了？”学者问道。  
“当然，”召唤自信地举着手上的机器，“这台的续航能力可好了。”  
“那就好，等会儿把那些录像弄成光盘，只要他不听话了就放给他看。”战士看了看地上可怜的武士，心中无比愉悦。  
他们满意地穿上衣服，离开屋子前还不忘把武士的衣服丢到他的身边。  
不知道武士醒来会是什么反应呢？他们没去多想，开始研究下一次玩哪些花样了。

—————————end—————————


End file.
